


[PODFIC] Old Flame

by kerravon



Category: Constantine (Comic), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hellblazer
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, Het, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slash, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: "Good Omens/Hellblazer crossover. Crowley runs into an old....acquaintance. O_O Featuring Ellie, succubus on the lam. Warning: Strong het overtones and what could be construed as borderline non-con, if you're sensitive to such things. Also see the sequel, The Way Things Ought to Be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Flame by AmberDiceless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974104) by [GO_Library_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist). 



This is a podfic of "Old Flame" by AmberDiceless, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 17 Minutes 52 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Old Flame](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974104)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (16.4MB): [Old Flame - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/cknz51)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (2.1 MB):[Old Flame - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/udbeyc)

Streaming:  


Author's tumblr page: [AmberDiceless](http://ambular-d.tumblr.com)

The music interludes are from the song "Hello, I Love You" by The Doors, in honor of Ellie.


End file.
